The Freedom in Tomorrow
by JediPanda22
Summary: Political problems hindered the Jedi from ever finding young Obi-Wan Kenobi. At the age of seven young Obi-Wan literally runs into Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Still hurt from the past Qui-Gon only sees a powerful and potential boy for the Jedi Order, but the Force has other plans in mind.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns all the characters and places. I'm just playing with all the toys.

**Summary: **Political problems hindered the Jedi from ever finding young Obi-Wan Kenobi. At the age of seven young Obi-Wan literally runs into Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Still hurt from the past Qui-Gon only sees a powerful and potential boy for the Jedi Order, but the Force has other plans in mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Freedom in Tomorrow<strong>

Of all the Jedi sitting around back at the temple the council just had to chose him to go to the moon of Stewjon and negotiate with the renegades.

Qui-Gon Jinn leaned back in the pilots chair and looked out the view port at the little moon. He didn't care what the Force was trying to tell him, today just wasn't his day. With one final glance over the data given to him by the council he pressed a few buttons and the ship lurched forward.

Old habits die hard he guessed. He looked at the co-pilot seat still believing he would see someone there. He sighed, chastising himself, two years and he shouldn't still be looking over his shoulder expecting, wishing... No, he had to stop doing this! It happened two years ago and what was done was done. He rubbed his temples and verbally went over the information again, "Since its formation, Stewjon has been a more pacifist system. Over time some wished to live a different lifestyle. So they moved to the moon and set up their own province. Fifteen years ago a tyrant took leadership of the moon and since then they have laid siege on the planet surface. The president of Stewjon has requested a Jedi's presence to try and make peace between the the moon and mother planet."

He huffed and angled the ship towards the planet and lightly mumbled, "easier said than done."

* * *

><p>It only took two hours for Qui-Gon to know that these negotiations were not going to go smoothly, he didn't even know if they were going to happen at all.<p>

The first thing he figured out was that the people of Stewjon, on the moon or on the surface were all at least a head shorter than he was. Because of their smaller... stature all the furniture was smaller too. After a twenty minute flight in a cramped ship he and the president had been waiting in "the Great Uniter's" quiet luxurious waiting room. He was standing by a window while the president sat on one of the soft couches. With nothing to do he decided it probably would look better if he started working with what he had. So he turned to face the president and made his way over.

He was in the middle of the room when he felt like something in the Force pass by him. He stopped and tried to see if it would happen again, it was like a warm breeze and he liked it. He was still searching for that unusual sensation when the door opened and a little boy walked through carrying a tea pot and three cups on a silver platter. The pot, being more than half the size of the boy, was filled to the brim with hot tea. He did not see Qui-Gon standing in the middle of the room. Nor did Qui-Gon see the boy coming.

He had finally pinpointed the feeling in the Force and was in the middle of turning to face the being or thing responsible for such an amazing feeling when it bumped into his leg then he felt a burning liquid afterwards. He didn't have time to blink before he heard a crashing sound and the door behind him open.

Things after that happened so fast it was all like a blur to Qui-Gon. He wasn't too burnt, his boot had caught the brunt of the tea. The boy, on the other hand who was only dressed in what was left of leggings, was now drenched in hot tea. He didn't look more than seven or eight years old and was awfully thin. Qui-Gon could count each and every rib along with the many bruises that wrapped around the child. His mop of growing auburn hair was soaked in tea, he was on the tiny side, or tinier side, and he was quiet, really quiet. Even with the liquid covering his whole being the boy didn't let out much more than a whimper. Hidden beneath the hair were the most beautiful eyes Qui-Gon had ever seen. A mix of blue, grey and green and filled to the brim with fear, curiosity and life.

He had never seen such beautiful eyes but that wasn't what caught Qui-Gon's attention the most. The Force felt incredibly strong around the child, it felt like he was in the presence of something greater than the galaxy itself. Then at that moment something between him and the boy collided and he felt instantly tied to the child. He couldn't explain it and almost didn't believe that connection happened. What was the Force doing to him? He wasn't ready to take another young one under his wings...

He heard the prime minister of Stewjon and the alleged "uniter" yelling behind him but he paid them no mind. He could feel the boy's pain, it was overwhelming and the boy had yet to let out more than a peep. He crouched down so he could at least be closer to eye level but boy only scooted further away wincing as he moved. Qui-Gon raised his hands with the intentions of telling him not move but he took it the complete opposite way. The child let out something like a whimper and cowered closer to the ground and further away. "

"It's alright child. I won't hurt you. You are hurt, let me-" he was cut off when a man stepped in his way and was storming over towards the boy.

"Such a foolish brat. My apologies Master Jedi. I can get your clothes replaced immediately."

Qui-Gon still stayed in the crouching position but he looked up at the "Uniter". "That won't be necessary..."

"Kuvi. Ra Kuvi. Ruler of this moon," the man said as he looked down at the boy in disgust.

Qui-Gon felt something close to fear start to swirl around the boy. Then just like that Kuvi's boot collided with the boy's rib cage. The boy didn't know how to shield his emotions so every kick to the head or ribs Kuvi could muster Qui-Gon felt it too. Soon he couldn't take it any longer and the boy probably couldn't either. In a flash he was over the beaten boy and looking up at Kuvi.

"It was just an accident. Did this boy really deserve this!? He's so small as it is." He probably looked pathetic hunched over this helpless boy but Kuvi was being just... just horrid.

After seeing the Jedi jump in to protect the boy the prime minister finally spoke up, "Yes Kuvi, just because you moon mongrels like beating stolen children for pleasure, spare us of this... attraction!"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and carefully started to place the half conscious boy in his lap.

Kuvi appeared to look down at the prime minister then looked at Qui-Gon. "Forgive me Master Jedi. I forgot how sensitive you Jedi are to... life forms." That said Kuvi clapped his hands twice.

Before the echoing of the claps faded a young boy in leggings walked in with a girl with two brown braids. The boy at least looked healthier than the one Qui-Gon was holding but he still didn't look great. Kuvi gave the boy a pat on the head, "This one will take you to your room. Our 'negotiations' will begin tomorrow. Gentlemen." He bowed then left the room. Once he was gone the boy started to leave too with the prime minister closely on his heals.

The girl made her way over to Qui-Gon, she kept her eyes on the ground or the boy who was almost hidden in his lap. "I'll take'im off yur hands sur," she glanced over towards the door Kuvi had exited from then whispered, "and thank ya fur savin young Kenobi here."

Qui-Gon nodded and moved so he was resting on his heels and looked down at _young Kenobi_ once more. He tried his best to smile at the shivering little boy, "You're welcome young one. Now lets get you taken care of."

He gently laid the boy back down on the floor then took off his thick brown robe. He was going to wrap it around the boy but the girl stopped him. "Sur yous don't have to do that. I'll make sure he makes it back to the sleepin rooms."

He huffed and continued to wrap young Kenobi, "I will do it young one. I want to make sure this boy doesn't get an illness from burning skin on my account."

She didn't argue with him so once Kenobi was wrapped up Qui-Gon easily, too easily gathered the boy in his arms. Even half concious and in pain the boy snuggled against Qui-Gon's chest. He looked down at the boy then at the girl. "Please lead the way to a tub of water."

She hesitated for a moment then looked at young Kenobi wrapped up in the brown robe then nodded and lead him towards the water.

* * *

><p>He gently laid the robe back over the now sleeping Kenobi then looked at the girl who had very stubbornly refused to give Kenobi and himself any time alone. "So perhaps you can answer a few of my questions."<p>

She hesitated again but then decided she could trust the very tall and mysterious man. She was about to start talking when he interrupted her. "Outside if you please. These quarters are a little too small for me." He tried to make a joke of it but the girl didn't laugh. She only gave Kenobi one last glance then walked outside and around the brick house.

Once they were both settled out of sight of the main house the girl spoke, "I'm Benni. That's young Kenobi yous been helpin."

Qui-Gon nodded and extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand, waiting for it to do something. He cleared his throat and put his hand down, "So how long as young Kenobi been here? To be getting Kuvi that furious he must be new?"

"Oh no sur. Hes been here since he was a wee thing. The moon peoples been making raids on the Stewjon peoples fur years now. Theys steal childs ever time theys go down. Thens they bring'em back to the moon as servants. Thats how I gots here. Bout sevun years ago."

Out of everything he had seen in the galaxy he had decided a long time ago that slavery was the worst. It was an abominations and it just made him sick to think about what these people were and have been going through. It made it worse when he mentally did the math, that boy had been here for years under that harsh treatment and somehow still survived to live another pitiful day. "I'm so sorry Benni. Do you want to go home?" Mentally he slapped himself. Of course she probably wished to go home, who willingly wanted to ever be a slave?

Benni shrugged, "Is don't know. Is only ten yeurs old'n don't really member my life befure. Gurls here don't get a rough beatin like the boys do. Ta be real honest with yur sur Kenobi has been here fur some time now."

That sent a shiver down his spine. "What do you mean the oldest?"

"These moon peoples steal the youngest of the boys back home. Whens they come here its the gurls job to take care of'em and teach'em how ta do things. Notice how they ain't many gurls round here?" He nodded so she continued, "Wes have to teach'em what the taller man want'em to know. They don't talk specially to the taller men and that theys gotta do anythin the taller men says. If not well... theys get a beatin. The higher ups ain't too patient with youngings. Whens they mess up, cause they so young, theys get too many beatins then theys gone. I've seen so many of'em go Is don't count'em anymore. Young Kenobi sures gotten his share and more of them, hes a special one sur. It takes mubey a day then hes all better again... mostly better anyways. Hes bout sevun now and a real good one too. When hes can hes'l say thats it was him doin the messin up and then the taller men'll give him the beatin when it shoulda been the wee ones."

He put his head in his hands. His emotions were so chaotic. He thought about all those boys that had died here during the past fifteen years. He regretted not getting there sooner to help, he felt anger towards Kuvi and a great great sadness for young Kenobi. Lastly the memories of the past hit him hard. Things and mistakes that happened two years ago exactly on this day. Then rather quickly he took hold of all those emotions then released them all into the Force.

"Why did you name him young Kenobi?"

"The gurl befur me used to tell a story of a hero, hes was destine to save the world and hes had dem three changin colored eyes."

Those beautiful eyes. So full of light and new life. The more he thought about what Benni said he wanted to believe that story. No matter what it cost him Qui-Gon knew he had to get young Kenobi off the moon. Then once hat was done he would take him back to the temple. He didn't know what would happen after that but the Force at least owed the boy that much.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Qui-Gon quietly went back down to the barracks to check on Kenobi. From what Benni told him the day before he shouldn't have been disappointed when he couldn't find him. With nothing more he could do about the boy he made his way to Kuvi's chambers. The doors were elegant and huge. He admired good wood doors as much as the next man so after admiring for a moment more he pounded as hard as he could, probably waking the whole house. He heard shuffling inside then the door swung open and a small bruised boy in trousers stood before him.<p>

His heart ached for the boy but he had to move on, "Hello child. I'm here to talk with Kuvi,"

The boy nodded then went back into the room. Soon Kuvi was at the door in his nightgown. "What do you want, as such an early hour Master Jedi?"

"I want to talk to you about the boy yesterday."

Kuvi blinked then motioned for Qui-Gon to come inside. As he walked in the boy left, leaving the two alone. When the doors were closed Qui-Gon asked again, "the boy?"

Kuvi went over to a tea pot and some cups and shrugged. "He's just a boy Master Jedi. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Qui-Gon had to remind himself to keep breathing. He clenched his hand tighter and just stared out the giant window out towards the sleeping quarters. He had gone through multiple conversations in his mind all night, he was going to have to be negotiable to this tyrant whether he liked it or not. He had come up with a few different routes he could go to winning Kenobi's freedom it was only a matter of time. "I wish to have the boy. What is your price?"

Kuvi actually stopped making the tea and looked over at Qui-Gon with a raised eyebrow. He laughed, "What would a Jedi want with a puny excuse for a little sick boy?"

No emotion. No emotion. He kept telling himself, "If he is such a sick boy then wouldn't you want to get rid of him? I mean you don't want to infect the rest."

Kuvi shrugged and walked over to Qui-Gon with two steaming cups, "I'll just get more in our next raid. No loss to me Master Jedi."

He had had enough with this animal. He slapped both cups out of Kuvi's hands then used the Force to push him clear across the room and leave an indent on the wall.

"What the kriff Master Jedi!? He's just a boy!"

Qui-Gon walked over and grabbed the man by his nightgown and lifted him so high he couldn't touch the floor anymore. "He's more than just a boy to me!"

Kuvi sneered, "and what would you do if I refused Jedi?"

Qui-Gon leaned closer to Kuvi's face, "I swear right now I'd kill you. That would make negotiations real easy wouldn't it?"

Kuvi's eyes went wide, "You... you wouldn't y-y-you're a Jedi!"

"Jedi change," as he said these words his eyes slowly started to change from green to yellow. Kuvi's fear was still very much there but he was so amazed with the Jedi's eyes he didn't resist when Qui-Gon wrapped his other hand around his neck. When he wasn't getting any air to his lungs then he started to squirm.

Qui-Gon was about to make the final squeeze when a young voice filled the air, "NOO!"

He let go of Kuvi, the man was gagging and breathing in air while Qui-Gon looked where the voice originated from. There at the door young bruised and beat up Kenobi stood holding a platter with a breakfast feast on it. His eyes were wide with terror and he was breathing heavy.

Qui-Gon took one step towards the boy, "young one-"

Kenobi inhaled, laid the platter on the ground then took off running. Qui-Gon almost ran after the boy but then he remembered Kuvi. He looked back down at the man. "You WILL free Kenobi to me."

Kuvi nodded, "I will I will. Okay happy now?" He didn't dare stand up for fear that the Jedi would push him down again or worse.

Qui-Gon nodded and knelt down so he was eye level with the animal, "You are done with this. I don't give a kriff if you and your people stay on this vaping moon, but you must give all your captives a chance to go back home..."

Kuvi just kept nodding, he was too entranced at the Jedi's changing eyes. As the Jedi kept talking about how he wasn't going to invade the planet anymore and something about no slaves he watched the Jedi's eyes as they changed back from a green yellow to their original green color rather fast. He felt the Jedi pat his head then Kuvi was left alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon ran down the hall reaching out through the Force trying to pick up the boy's trail. He made his way outside and looked around. Past the slave barracks there was a group of wiry trees. At the trunk of one he could make out Benni and he could easily tell she was in the middle of yelling up into one. The closer he got he could feel the boy's presence getting stronger and stronger in his mind. He followed Benni's stare and saw the boy climbing higher and higher in the tree. He made sure his steps were quiet, he was pretty sure he was the reason young Kenobi was up in the tree and he didn't need to scare the boy any more.<p>

The more Benni yelled the more Kenobi climbed, "Youngin yous get down here right now! Yur play time ain't till after lunch!"

The boy finally stopped climbing and shook his head, "no."

Benni's eyes grew really big and her jaw dropped, "Did.. did yous just spek?!"

Qui-Gon bent down under a branch and made his way to Benni, "He did indeed Benni."

Benni ran a hand through her hair, entangling it in the braid she had just finished, "Is never thought he spek. Thought he couldn't even if he tried..."

Qui-Gon went down to one knee and placed his hand on Benni's shoulder, "Young Kenobi is a good boy. There's no doubt about that," he looked at Benni then he turned his attention to Kenobi, "young one, I... I wish to thank you."

He still clung to the tree but Kenobi tilted his head so his ears were more open for listening. Qui-Gon took that as a good sign. To make sure it wouldn't be in vain he started doing something he hadn't done in years. He sent reassuring, safe, peaceful and kind thoughts to young Kenobi through their new bond. It was uncomfortable for him at first and he started to feel like it was just a waist of time. He was about to stop doing it and just leave when he felt Kenobi at the other end of the bond start to receive what he had sent. Instantly he started doing it again tenfold. He needed time alone with the boy so he leaned over and whispered into Benni's ear, "Can you give us a minute?"

Benni nodded and headed off towards the main house. Once she was gone Qui-Gon sat down in the dewy grass while still sending those good feelings in the boy's direction. Neither said anything for a while, they just soaked in each others presences, content with the here and now. Finally Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "Young one... Do you mind me calling you that?"

Kenobi shook his head and carefully climbed down one branch.

It made the corner of Qui-Gon's mouth lift into the beginnings of a smile, "Do you have a name?"

The boy shook his head again.

"That's alright little one. We can think of one together if you would like... My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

He didn't say a word but one of his little auburn eyebrows went up, Qui-Gon saw that and started chuckling, "I know. Quite a name right?"

Young Kenobi smiled.

He was about to speak again when he felt something poke at his mind. He had almost forgotten what if felt like to have someone search his mind so innocently. His first instinct was to immediately put up stronger shields, to keep it out from invading his privacy but that would never do this time. Slowly he lowered some of his shields and let the boy in. Then boy kept exploring his mind.

"You learn fast little one. You felt it yesterday didn't you?"

Immediately the poking stopped.

"No no don't stop. There is no harm done. It's called a bond. It... it connects us together up here," he pointed to his head then to the boy's head. The boy pointed to his head and Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes little one. It's all in there. We can't see it but it's there. It has to do with something called the Force"

At the word the 'Force' it was like something came alive in the boy. He started to climb down the tree. He was going so fast, he misplaced his foot on a branch and it snapped. He started falling and hitting other branches on his way. Once he was low enough Qui-Gon was there to grab him from falling the rest of the way. He still didn't say a word but Qui-Gon could feel the pain through the bond. He could feel every bit of the boy's pain, there were many ribs broken. Tears were starting to form in Kenobi's eyes but the spark was still there and perhaps shinning brighter.

Together they sat under the tree and Qui-Gon taught the boy how to release the pain into the Force. No words were spoken but none were needed. Qui-Gon would starting doing something then the boy would soon be doing the same thing. When the little healing session was over the boy was asleep in his arms.

Qui-Gon looked down at the little bruised face and brushed away a lock of hair. He took the quiet moment to sink into the Force and feel the boy's presence. What he found was astonishing. The boy, untrained in the ways of the Force, was still a very bright light. He had never seen a light in the Force this bright.

He felt all kinds of emotions inside the bright child. He saw courage to face the taskmasters, he saw the need to protect the younger boys, he saw unfailing love for Benni, he saw just love for anything with life, he saw forgiveness, he saw big dreams of being up with the stars, he even saw himself; the emotion was a mix of devotion, sadness and just a need to be close to him. Then most of all he saw the boy knew that he was meant for something bigger.

Not sure what everything meant he slowly eased himself out of the boy's mind. When he opened his eyes the sun was setting below the big house, everything was quiet and when he looked down at his lap. The boy was still asleep with his head resting where Qui-Gon's heart was. Listening to the consistent thump thump. A half smile managed to peak through his usually stoic face and he whispered in the boy's ear, "Time to go home little one."

* * *

><p>Once the ship was in hyperspace and everything was good he made his way to the little room at the back of the ship. One his way he grabbed a little ration pack for the boy just in case he was awake. To his surprise the boy was awake, curled up in a ball and wrapped in the blanked on the small bed. He knocked quietly on the door frame, it made the boy look up in his direction. Slowly the boy uncurled and patted the spot next to him.<p>

Qui-Gon nodded and walked over to sit on the bed. Neither said a word, they both just enjoyed the company of each other. He only let it go on for a few moments more, he didn't want the boy to get used to this... this closeness with him. He looked over the child once more then he unwrapped the food and handed it to him. "Here, you um.. you should eat. It's not the best but you look like you need anything to eat.."

The boy smiled and one little hand reached out and took the food. Still half wrapped he started nibbling at the bar but still kept his eyes on Qui-Gon. He almost smiled but then looked away, he didn't want to but he knew it was the right thing to do. So hesitantly he started to get up and leave when he heard something.

|Whys he so sad?|

First he checked to make sure his shields were up, they were. Second he glanced over his shoulder down at the boy, he was still nibbling at the bar but now he was looking at his toes that were peaking out from under the blanket.

He knew he shouldn't have; it would be going against his intentions... but he had to know, "who young one?"

The boy froze and his eyes slowly drifted to meet Qui-Gon's Again the Jedi Master heard the voice |did... how did he hear that?|

Qui-Gon turned around to face the boy, "Our bond little one. Once it is strong enough you can sometimes speak through them. Like you did..."

He didn't speak, he wasn't certain how long it would be before the boy would get used to speaking out loud but if this bond was this strong already... kriff.

|Why are you so sad?| The little, innocent voice interrupted his thoughts again. He looked directly at the boy, hesitant at first, but if the Force wanted them this far along in a bond then he shouldn't question it. He thought of his reason then mentally sent it the boy's way. He waited... and waited...

|Sir?|

Curious... he tried again sending his words to the boy through the bond. Nothing. He sighed and quickly came to the conclusion that either the Force only wanted this as a one way connection or the boy was a VERY powerful Force user. He sat down on the bed again and leaned back against the wall. He made himself comfortable for what would be a very long talk. Once he was settled he looked back down at the boy. "I'm sad because I keep thinking of how much Kuvi stole from you."

The boy showed no change in emotion. Qui-Gon, a famed negotiator in the Jedi Temple, couldn't decipher the boy's thoughts. He would be a good negotiator if the council decided to give him a chance Qui-Gon thought.

|That can't be... you were sad, even before you saw me.|

He was starting to truly believe the boy was sitting next to him was more than meets the eye. "What do you mean child?"

The boy looked up at him and started to open his mouth but then closed it.

"I know what you were taught young one, but now that is behind you. Your freedom has been given to you. You may talk freely now. Beatings will become only a distant memory."

After a few more minutes of silence the boy did finally speak, his voice had a scratchy tone to it but it was soothing music to Qui-Gon's ears. "That's the way I see people. When I saw you, you were burdened with a heavy sadness that you've been carrying for a long time. In Benni I saw love for us boys and a yearning to go home... Don't you see that way too?"

Seeing their inner emotions, Qui-Gon had never heard of a Jedi capable of doing such things. There was no doubt in his mind that after the council knew about this that they would ever turn this boy away from the temple . He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost forgot the boy's question. He cleared his throat then answered, "No young one. I don't see people like that. Perhaps you have been using the Force for some time now, you just didn't know it..."

Now he was very curious and nothing really would stop him from asking the boy, "Tell me, when you looked at the older men who... beat you what did you see?"

The boy barely thought about it before he spoke, "They were full of confusion and fear. Cept for Kuvi, he was just using us boys as excuses to release his anger against the planet people."

"You were never mad or felt anger towards them?"

He shook his head, "They didn't know why they was doin it-"

"Were doing it. Were. Not was doing it. Were doing it."

The boy didn't speak then he nodded and continued, "It was just what they were told ta do. Kuvi was never really angry at us. He has dreams like everyone else but he was just frustrated cause he couldn't get his dreams completed. It still hurt and I feared every blow but I knew it really wasn't towards me."

Qui-Gon's heart started to melt. Years of mistreatment and little or no love yet this boy had more love and forgiveness in his just his right arm then Qui-Gon possessed. Through this boy he saw new light, a new way to see life. He quietly thanked the Force for bringing him to this boy. Now he understood why the Force chose him for this certain mission. After two years of recluse, hidden anger and regret the Force knew what he needed. He wasn't completely healed from the scars but at least now he knew he truly was on the road to recovery. "Young one, you see nothing but the good in people. Something even I haven't learned to do. The Force has something very special planned for you. Your gentle heart will take you far."

The boy looked up at him, "Will you be with me?"

Qui-Gon hesitated then slowly wrapped one of his big arms around the boy's small frame. "I don't know young one... When we get back to the temple things will change for the better... and the better may not be with me."

The boy looked down at his hands then leaned closer towards Qui-Gon, "It's better with you Qui-Gon."

He looked down at the boy leaning into his chest. He was trying not to fall attached to his boy. Even when he was carrying the boy onto the ship he had already made up his mind that he wouldn't be the one to train the boy. He wouldn't risk this child's chances of a bright future. He wouldn't screw things up like he did with... with.. Xantos.

The room was quiet, the only sound was the light hum of the ships generators. The boy took a deep breath then quietly said, "I feel safe right now... with you."

He blinked once then twice and then a third time before looking down at the little one. He didn't realize he was running one of his hands through the boy's hair. He was about to pull it away when the child took his little hands and started to intertwine his little bony fingers with his big callused ones. Qui-Gon looked into the boy's big bright blue green grey eyes. For the first time in two years he truly and fully smiled. He decided it had to have been the Force's work because he wouldn't have come to such a name even if he meditated on it day and night. "You are a special child Obi-Wan Kenobi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>First, I hope you enjoy this story so far. Updates won't be consistent because of school but I **DO** promise that this story will be finished. It won't be forgotten.

Second, this is defiantly an AU story but things that happened before this point in history did happen. So everything up until this point did happen in Qui-Gon's life and for those of you who do know what happened understand that he still hasn't found THE reason to really get over his mistakes from the past with Xantos. He is still plauged by guilt, self pity and anger towards himself. So that little episode he had with Kuvi I believe could have been very reasonable.

MTFBWY

**Revised grammar errors 12/4/2014**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars I'm only here playing with the toys

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Qui-Gon stepped off the ramp, more than just exhausted. After months of back-to-back missions he had earned a well deserved break. Usually he would go to his little room to freshen up then straight to the council to give his reports, but after being gone for so long and having not eaten all day he was feeling hungry for a change. So casually he made his way to the mess hall.

When he got there the room was full of Jedi Knights, padawans, initiates, and crechelings.

As he was getting into the lunch line he wonder if Obi-Wan was-

|Qui-Gon?|

The voice interrupted his thoughts but he didn't mind at all. He didn't realize how fondly he had grown to like that voice. It sounded stronger since the last time he had been at the temple and the boy's presence felt more controlled.

He remembered coming home with the boy and after a midiclorian test the council almost unanimously accepted the boy into the Order. He spent one week with Obi-Wan in the healers ward and then another making sure Obi-Wan was adjusting to the life of a crecheling. Because Obi-Wan was assumed only seven years old Qui-Gon and the council actually agreed that the boy should be placed in the care of a Creche Master and continue on the life of any Force sensitive youngling. After that Qui-Gon said god-bye and was back to being the Jedi he was known as. He hadn't been back to the temple since then but not a day went by when he hadn't thought about Obi-Wan.

He looked around the room and actually let a smile slip by his usually stoic self when he spotted Obi-Wan just a few Jedi behind him in line. The boy still hadn't grown, but he defiantly looked much cleaner and healthier than their first meeting. From his view Obi-Wan was leaning out of line trying to get a glimpse of Qui-Gon. When they locked eyes Qui-Gon caught something like a sparkle in the young Jedi's eyes and a smile fly across the boy's face.

He made his way back Obi-Wan, when he got there he was wrapped in a little bear hug. "It's so good to see you again Qui- I mean Master Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon looked down at Obi-Wan and ran one of his big hands through the boy's clean spiky hair. "It's good to see you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled again, that was when he noticed Obi-Wan's front right tooth was crooked. "What happened to your tooth?"

Obi-Wan stepped back and opened his mouth so he could see, "That's my tooth. Master Luien says it's loose and once it's loose enough it's gonna fall out, but that's okay. A new strong one will grow in it's place afterwards. Did you ever lose your teeth?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, "I did a long time ago young one. How does Master Luien treat you?"

"Oh she's the best Creche Master! She sings us songs at night, tells us stories, helps us with our school work and when we get hurt she makes us feel better. One time... " Obi-Wan kept talking as the line progressed. He knew it was completely out of character but Qui-Gon never cared what others thought about his actions before, so he stayed with Obi-Wan and the rest of the crechelings in line.

He listened to each and every story Obi-Wan told, enjoying it all.

"Hey Qui- I mean Master Qui-Gon, did you know what today is!?"

He shook his head, "No I don't Obi-"

"Happy birthday Obi-Wan!"

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked at the lunch lady. Obi-Wan's smile, which had never left his face, grew even wider, "Thanks Master Ro'piper!"

The woman smiled, "Anything for my favorite crecheling. Now what would like today?"

While Obi-Wan pondered the lunch menu Qui-Gon did the mental math. Today was Obi-Wan's alleged birthday? A year ago today was the day he brought the boy home to the temple? Had it already been a year? How could he have forgotten? Had he really been gone for a whole year? And yet the boy still remembered him...

Part of Qui-Gon felt ashamed for forgetting such an important date, while the other part of him kept saying to just brush it off. Obi-Wan wasn't _that _important to him... The boy _shouldn't_ be that important to him..

"I'll do the special Master Ro'piper."

The lady smiled and handed him a tray with a warm bowl of broth and a cookie. "Hoi broth and a special birthday cookie just for you Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and waited while Qui-Gon ordered the same thing, minus the cookie, then together they thanked the lunch lady and went to find a place to sit and eat.

The broth was still hot so while waiting Qui-Gon once again listened to Obi-Wan talk. When Obi-Wan was chewing on his last bit of cookie Qui-Gon took the liberty to talk, "I didn't realize how long I've actually been gone Obi-Wan. Forgive me?"

The boy nodded and smiled with cookie and all, then nodded his head.

The corner of Qui-Gon's mouth went up and he started blowing on his broth, "I am quite surprised you remembered me, after all this time Obi-Wan."

"I could never forget you Qui-Gon! Especially since I see you from time to time."

Qui-Gon stopped blowing on his broth and raised and eyebrow. "What young one?"

Obi-Wan stopped imitating Qui-Gon blowing on his broth then folded his hands nicely in front of himself, "It's through the bond. Couldn't you do the same? See me here at the temple?"

Qui-Gon did what he considered a slouch and looked down at his soup, "No.. I um.. did-couldn't do that Obi-Wan." Light years away how could this now eight year old boy see him through a mysterious bond when he couldn't? He started to wish that he had at least told Master Yoda about this bond last year when he brought the boy home...

He hadn't talked for what seemed like a long time so Obi-Wan picked up his spoon and took a sip of the broth.

Everything happened in less than a minute. Obi-Wan grabbed at his inflamed throat and attempted to get up from the bench but tripped over it instead. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's alarm over the bond and in the process of trying to catch him from a nasty fall he spilled both bowls of broth over himself and the boy. Obi-Wan was on the floor, his face turning a dark shade of red and his throat was as big as Qui-Gon's. He could feel the pain Obi-Wan was in and he must have looked like a frantic mess. He shouldn't have been this worried over a crecheling...

|Help me Qui-Gon!|

The desperation in Obi-Wan's voice pushed those thoughts aside and made Qui-Gon bring his focus back on the boy. First he used what healing techniques he knew to try and help Obi-Wan's air ways to clear out. He wasn't doing the best of jobs but it was enough to get by. There was a crowd around them and not much else he could do for Obi-Wan until the healers could get there. He sat down on the floor and put Obi-Wan in his lap. The boy's throat was still huge and there were now tears starting to swell in his big blue grey eyes.

Qui-Gon started to run his hand through Obi-Wan's hair. He put his head down until he was touching Obi-Wan's forehead. "Don't worry little one. Help is on the way. Just hold on."

He felt Obi-Wan weakly nod then the boy went still. He started sending peaceful and loving thoughts over the bond, trying anything and everything to help pass time for the both of them. After what felt like ages the healers were there and went right to work on Obi-Wan. Within a few minutes the healers had the problem under control and were taking a sleeping Obi-Wan out of the mess hall. Qui-Gon and Luien were following close behind. Once they got to the healers ward Qui-Gon reached out and stopped the healer at the back of the line, Vokara Chee.

"Vokara is he going to be alright!?"

The Twi'lek pushed Qui-Gon's hand off her then nodded. "Yes Qui-Gon calm down. It just looks like a really really bad allergic reaction."

She then turned to the Creche Master, "Make sure the boy never eats whatever he had again!"

* * *

><p>They knew this was humiliating to him. It wasn't his fault that his transport home crashed. Actually thanks to him he saved most of the ship and many lives.<p>

He tried to sit up on the gurney, but like always Vokara was there to push him back down. "Really Qui-Gon? Why can't you just take help when it's needed?"

"I'll tell you when I need help Vokara. I'm fine." Qui-Gon flicked her hand off his shoulder and winced. He inwardly chastised himself for using his burnt arm.

Vokara huffed and mumbled under her breath, "Fine my sith auntie."

He was only awake for a little while longer before the healers had had enough of his resistance and sedated him.

He laid there in the nice fluffy bed with bacta patches covering almost every inch of his arms, legs and chest. The pain of his burns were distant memories. He hated to admit it, but he was seriously considering following Vokara's idea to take it easy for the next few days. It sure wasn't a bad idea.

He yawned and was starting to sink deep down into the luxury of the Living Force. He was getting comfortable and almost to the point where nothing worldly would draw him back for a while, when young Obi-Wan Kenobi's feelings started mixing with his.

He knew he shouldn't get used to it, but when he was away from Obi-Wan he missed the presence of the boy in his mind. He always looked forward to coming home, he knew the second half of his comfort would be there waiting for him and he welcomed it back with open arms.

Since the hoi broth incident Qui-Gon had made sure to keep his back-to-back missions to a minimum. He was still gone for months straight but never for a whole year or more. He had made sure he had been there for Obi-Wan's ninth birthday and he already had plans for the boys tenth.

One moment they were at peace together then the next he could feel Obi-Wan becoming flustered and anxious. He couldn't remember the last time Obi-Wan was ever flustered, he was curious. So rather quickly, yet smoothly, he eased himself back to the present.

When he woke up the room lights were tinted and there was a beautiful view of the night of Coruscant outside his healing chamber. He quietly made his way to the door and opened it. The halls were quiet and the lights were tinted as well.

He was trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the halls to find Obi-Wan when he heard a thump coming from the room across from his. At closer examination of the door he noticed it was locked from the outside. He wondered, could Obi-Wan and the healers have the same kind of relationship as he did with the healers? He certainly didn't remember them ever having to lock the door on him, but he had been the first Jedi ever to despise the halls so much. Maybe he and Obi-Wan had more in common than he thought.

He went back into his room and slipped into a tunic and grabbed his cloak then made his way to Obi-Wan's room. He checked the hallway, no one was around. Quietly he picked the lock and went in. He only let the door slide half way open before squeezing through and leaving the door open just a hair.

This room was just like his across the hall except there was a little ball of boy hidden under the covers on the bed. The corner of his mouth went up as he made his way over to the chair next to the bed. When he sat down Obi-Wan peeked out from his blanket and smiled.

Qui-Gon nodded, "Hello young one."

"Hello Qui-Gon sir." Obi-Wan said as he did his best to sit up.

Qui-Gon helped the boy sit up, when he did he noticed a rather big bacta patch that was wrapped around Obi-Wan's side. "What happened there young one?"

Obi-Wan wrapped the blanket around himself. "It's nothing sir. Bruck Chun just got a little too close with his training saber. That's all."

Qui-Gon nodded and tried to hold down a yawn but failed miserably. Obi-Wan giggled. "I'm glad to see you again Obi-Wan. Not in these dreaded halls though. I'll see you in the morning young one. Sleep well."

As he started to get up Obi-Wan held onto his arm. "Can I come with you sir? I really am ready to get out of here. Master Che just thinks I need to be here, but I really don't."

Qui-Gon smiled, "You remind me of myself Obi-Wan. I don't like this place either, but I believe it is for the best that you-"

"I can sit around just as well in my room back in the creche as I can here."

Qui-Gon started to stroke his mustache and think. A few moments of that was all it took. He took off his brown outer cloak then turned his back to Obi-Wan. "How are your cloaking skills Obi-Wan?"

Not a minute went by before the only place he could feel Obi-Wan's presence was through their mysterious bond.

"Very good Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon bent down and stretched his arms out, "Now you'll have to hold your own weight young one but climb aboard."

There was silence then their bond was filled with joy and excitement as Obi-Wan climbed onto Qui-Gon's back. Once the boy was low enough Qui-Gon put his cloak back on, hiding Obi-Wan from view. He heard and felt a giggle from Obi-Wan. He never wanted to forget that beautiful sound.

"Now quiet Obi-Wan. I'll tell you when it's safe. If Vokara finds out what we are doing we'd both be safer with a family of starving gundarks."

He was met with another giggle. Once the boy was quiet he left the room. He was a few steps from the halls of healing's main doors when he was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Qui-Gon!"

He bit his lip and turned around and nodded to the approaching healer. "Vokara."

The Twi'lek nodded back and crossed her arms. "I should have known you were leaving so soon. I trust you will follow my instructions or I won't clear you for field work for a very long time. Understand Jedi?"

Qui-Gon nodded and for a little extra he placed his right hand over his heart.

The healer huffed then looked passed Jinn, "You haven't happen to see Kenobi anywhere have you? He escaped again."

Qui-Gon shrugged, "I visited him earlier Vokara. Last I saw him he was still in bed. Honest."

Vokara gave him one last glance before turning on her heals mumbling under her breath, "Hmph. Force forbid I find that boy in the air ducts again."

Qui-Gon lifted his eye brow and glanced over his shoulder at the slightly giggling lump on his back. He heard laughter erupt over their bond. |That was a great day.|

A small smile escaped him then he turned to the door and together they left the halls.

He made two cup of warm tea then walked back to the small living room. At the sound of his coming Obi-Wan woke himself up and took his warm cup. Qui-Gon sat down next to him and watched as he blew on his tea.

"So how many times have you escaped the healers clutches Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the ceiling and silently counted. When he was done he looked at Qui-Gon with his beautiful three colored eyes. "Five times in the past year."

The older Jedi chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "That is quite the record you have young one. You and I are the same in that respect. What are your methods? We may share the same ideas too."

Obi-Wan finished sipping his tea and smiled with his tea stained mustache. "I would have succeed with the air ducts had I known this one vent was loose. I fell through, right in front of the main desk. I've never seen Master Che so spooked before."

Qui-Gon raised both his eyebrows and his smile got bigger than it had in a long time, "I wish I would have been there to see that one."

Obi-Wan laughed then went on telling of one time when he just walked out. That only worked once. Another time when he hid in the trash bin and was taken out with the trash and other times where he slipped out the window. His favorite one was when he went out with the dirty laundry, it was the softest escape in Obi-Wan's opinion. They stayed up for hours drinking tea and sharing escape stories.

Finally a silence fell between them and they just sat there on the couch, feeling happy. Qui-Gon yawned and looked down at Obi-Wan who was already looking up at him and smiling.

"What are you looking at so intently young one, is there something on my face?"

Obi-Wan blinked a few times then looked away, "No sir. Sorry sir, it's just... The sadness I see in you, it's starting to fade. I was just trying to imagine what you are like when all the sadness is gone."

He tapped the side of his cup, hesitant to say what he wanted to say next. He decided against it, he didn't need to burden a boy who would be nothing more to him than a child he'd found and mysteriously formed a bond with.

"I've started hearing your voice when I'm away Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked away again and blushed, "I'm sorry Qui-Gon... I didn't think you were able to hear my voice so far away. They were quite silly thoughts..."

Qui-Gon smiled and wrapped the blanket around Obi-Wan tighter. "Never stop my Obi-Wan."

* * *

><p>Now that Obi-Wan was had reached the age of eleven he had begun sparring matches against fellow initiates. When Qui-Gon was at the temple he would always do his best to be there to watch the boy. Just like everyone else in the stands he saw the great potential Obi-Wan possessed. There was still room for improvement but for a boy who had come to the temple late, Obi-Wan had proven those doubting council members wrong.<p>

After a hardy breakfast Qui-Gon weaseled Obi-Wan out of classes for the day with the intentions of helping the boy with his lightsaber skills. When the teachers had agreed Obi-Wan's eyes filled with excitement.

Together they practiced all morning then left the arena to grab a bite to eat. Tummies full and attitudes chipper Qui-Gon lead Obi-Wan down a different hallway, away from the sparring arena.

"Qui-Gon we are going the wrong way. The sparring arena-"

Qui-Gon put his big hand on the boy's shoulder and kept walking. "I know young one. We are taking a break for a while. I promise we'll spar again before the day is done."

Obi-Wan looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes then nodded.

Soon they were in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The Living Force flowed through this place and it Qui-Gon could always rely on this place to calm his emotions. In his opinion this room was the most powerful place in the whole temple. The Force was alive in this room more than anywhere. This may not have been Obi-Wan's first time in the Room of a Thousand Fountains but this would be the first time they had gone there together.

They stopped at the doorway and Qui-Gon took a deep breath of the strong smell of nature. He opened his eyes and looked down at Obi-Wan. The boy had his eyes closed and doing the same.

He went down to one knee and kept looking at Obi-Wan. "What are you thinking about young one?"

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before answering. "The Force is so strong here Qui-Gon. I've always enjoyed coming here alone but I'm really glad you are here too."

Qui-Gon smiled and got back up. He extended his hand to Obi-Wan who happily took it, then together they walked the path seeing the whole place. Once their tour was over they sat under a tree and leaned against it's mighty trunk looking across the path at the biggest waterfall there.

Obi-Wan leaned more into Qui-Gon and sighed with a smile. "This is my favorite place to be."

Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around Obi-Wan and looked down at him. "Why is that young one?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I've been seeing this place in my dreams, even back on Stewjon. I felt the same feelings in the Force in my dreams. Now it is even better now since you are here with me."

Qui-Gon gave the boy a one armed hug and laid his chin on the boys head, "You never stop amazing me little one."

Obi-Wan was playing with a blade of grass while Qui-Gon was dozing off. He looked over at the sleeping Jedi the back at the pond.

One more year and he would technically be twelve years old. He was smaller than everyone else but Bant, he was the clumsiest of all the initiates and most of all he still was master-less. The thought of being the only one in his small circle of friends not having at least one Jedi Knight considering him as their padawan discouraged him. He shivered at the thought of being sent away to the Agi Corps just because nobody was willing to give him a fair chance at becoming a Jedi Knight.

His dreary thoughts were interrupted when Qui-Gon grunted and woke up. "I feel your emotions Obi-Wan. What troubles you?"

Obi-Wan twirled the blade of grass a few more times before sighing, this time with no smile. "I'm eleven Qui-Gon and still without a master or even a knight thinking about taking me as their padawan. It would be embarrassing and a big discouragement if I were to be sent away to the Agi Corps on my thirteenth birthday."

When Obi-Wan finished talking Qui-Gon wished he hadn't asked. He hada woken to the feelings of despare radiating from Obi-Wan and wanted to help the boy. He wasn't expecting this. Eleven years old... Obi-Wan was eleven already? Time sure flew by.

By the age of eleven Master Dooku had already taken Qui-Gon as a padawan. He couldn't tell Obi-Wan that he understood how he felt because he didn't. He never had the worries of being sent away to the Agi Corps hanging over his head. This was one thing he and Obi-Wan could not relate to.

Not a single knight or master had their eyes on Obi-Wan? He couldn't believe that to be true. Just in the sparring arena alone the boy was protege. Obi-Wan was what every master hoped they'd find in their apprentice.

He rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Obi-Wan. They boy's eyes weren't full of life like they usually were. They were duller than usual and there was despair in them. How was he going to fix this?

"Don't worry about the future young one. Keep your focus on the here and now. The Force knows all."

Obi-Wan slightly nodded and looked back down at the grass. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and leaned back until his head hit against the tree trunk. What kind of answer was that? It sounded so heartless. it was like the metaphors Yoda always said; only he had said it the correct way and not hat crazy backwards way.

"I meant to say... That the Force wouldn't have brought me to you those four years ago just to send you away to look over some dumb sick plants. I meant what I back on the ride home to the temple Obi-Wan. The Force has something special planned for your future."

That must have been enough of an answer for Obi-Wan for one minute there was silence then Qui-Gon was wrapped in a as-tight-as-he-could-manage hug. He looked at Obi-Wan and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Thank you Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon smiled and gave and extra squeeze. "Any time young one. Now how about we go spar?"

They were walking along the edge of the big pond in the middle of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Qui-Gon knew that going to the center of the room then out the other side would be much faster than going out and around. Also it was a prettier route too.

He had forgotten about the small wall that surrounded the pond. The original intentions of that wall were to help make sure nobody fell in. That never happened. Over the years Jedi, himself included, would jump up on that wall and walk it like a balance beam. Of course you never went on The Wall when you were alone and when there were friends around at least one person always got wet.

When they came into view of The Wall Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he ran over and jumped onto it. He stretched out his arms and looked back at Qui-Gon. "Hey I'm almost as tall as you now!"

Qui-Gon walked over and made a big ta do about measuring Obi-Wan against himself. He chuckled when his measuring only brought the boy to his stomach, but he played along anyways. "Indeed little one. You've grown."

Obi-Wan laughed and started walking The Wall. Qui-Gon followed along, happily enjoying the here and now. When they were almost to the pathway that would be their exit Qui-Gon did what any cheeky person would do. Without any effort he sent a little push Obi-Wan's way through the Force, sending the boy tumbling into the water.

Obi-Wan screeched, eyes filled surprise and fell in, leaving Qui-Gon on the other side of The Wall laughing out loud.

When Obi-Wan surfaced he was up to his waist in pond water. "I should have seen that coming from you!"

Qui-Gon only laughed harder and winked. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with his lower lip sticking out. Qui-Gon stopped laughing and put his hands on his hips. "Oh come now, surely that wasn't the first time you've been pushed into the pond."

Obi-Wan didn't say a word.

To try and make up Qui-Gon walked over to the edge and stretched out his hands with the intentions of helping Obi-Wan out of the pond.

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon and timed it well. Once the older Jedi had his arms stretched wide Obi-Wan used all his might to push a big wave of water at Qui-Gon.

It was Obi-Wan's turn to burst out laughing while Qui-Gon was wiping away water. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and couldn't find any reason why not to laugh.

Only when their lungs were screaming at them for air did they stop laughing. Qui-Gon splashed Obi-Wan one last time before scooping up the boy and carried him over to the grass. Once they were both settled they burst out into laughter again. If anyone would have been in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and seen Qui-Gon laughing they wouldn't have believed it. The stoic Master Qui-Gon Jinn actually laughing again. They also would have said both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's laughs were the most joyous sound they had heard in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

* * *

><p>Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were drenched in sweat.<p>

Obi-Wan was now eleven and a half, with the help of Qui-Gon and good old practice only one initiate stood in his way of being the top dueler in his age bracket.

Qui-Gon hoped that after being gone for the past two months a good old spar would help him figure out what the boy was doing wrong.

They circled around, waiting for the other to make the first more.

Qui-Gon lunged while Obi-Wan ducked and moved to the other side. Qui-Gon quickly moved his training saber from an offensive position to a defensive position just in time to block Obi-Wan's training saber. "Good speed Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded and stuck out his saber. Qui-Gon quickly blocked Obi-Wan and flipped him. Obi-Wan was there and ready to block Qui-Gon's next attack. Again they just stared at each other, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan lunged. Qui-Gon angled his blade just right to where they were interlocked and it was now a battle of strength alone. They stayed locked until Qui-Gon started getting the upper hand and he started pushing his blade to the right. Obi-Wan tried his best to follow Qui-Gon's blade but his saber slipped from his hands. Qui-Gon had won the match.

He stepped back and let Obi-Wan pick up his hilt. He watched where the boy placed his hands on the training weapon. There was no hope for a good grip with how low he was holding it.

That was Obi-Wan's error Qui-Gon concluded.

"No look, you need to hold that hilt tighter and higher up."

He stuck out his hilt to show Obi-Wan where to place his hands. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon's hands then nodded and replaced his hands.

"Yes that's right. Now you won't-"

He stopped, what was he doing? He was teaching Obi-Wan liked he used to teach... He looked at Obi-Wan who was staring back at him, waiting for his next instructions.

Then he realized the error in his ways. In these past four and a half years Obi-Wan had snuck into his heart without him catching on. In his mind he knew it couldn't go on... fellow knights probably had seen how much they interacted and thought _he_ was going to take Obi-Wan as _his _apprentice, if he hadn't already. Of course that wasn't true, but looking back he probably hadn't made that too convincing to the rest of the Jedi Order... Would Obi-Wan still be able to find a master? Had he ruined the boy's chances? Had he unintentionally stepped in the way of Obi-Wan's bright future just for his personal pleasure? It would be a worse mistake than the ones he'd made with Xan...

He had to leave the temple, as much as he had enjoyed being there with fellow Jedi and more importantly Obi-Wan he needed to go. Immediately.

He tried one last time to convince himself that he hadn't ruined Obi-Wan's chances and this was actually what the Force wanted, but the coward inside himself kept telling him otherwise.

It pained him to even think of leaving but he knew he had to.

Without another word he let go of the training saber and walked out.

**Revised for grammar errors 12/4/2015 Sorry guys! Thanks so much for reading this far! MTFBWY**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars I'm only playing with the toys

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

He still refused to believe, even now with a heavy heart, that he needed Obi-Wan. It wasn't that he didn't want Obi-Wan, no he enjoyed the boy's company... even longed for it. Ever since that day he left the sparring gym Qui-Gon had taken mission after mission and hadn't returned to the temple until the council had forced him to take a break. He wasn't mad at Obi-Wan, who could ever be mad at Obi-Wan, it was just the realization of how close he had become to the boy in the past five years. Being away hadn't helped anything. A day didn't go by when he didn't think, no wish, he had gone back to Obi-Wan and apologized for his rude behavior. After a year of hiding behind excuses he had run out and it was time to come back and face Obi-Wan.

His tea was cold and getting colder. He was too preoccupied to get up to refill it though. He sat in his lonely corner of the mess hall, the lonely corner that hadn't been sat in for years. Food and tea were on the table and forgotten. It was his third day back and Qui-Gon sat in the exact same spot ever meal hour, constantly searching the room for Obi-Wan. Every day he would look and every day he would never see the boy.

The lunch ladies were closing the lines, once again Obi-Wan missed lunch and Qui-Gon missed Obi-Wan. He sighed and looked down at his plate. Nothing looked very appetizing but his stomach screamed otherwise.

He was half way through with his cold meal when someone walked over to him in his lonely corner.

"Is this seat taken?"

He looked up and half heatedly smiled, "It's always open for you Talh."

She smiled and swiped the dust from the chair before sitting down. "It's been quite some time since we last heard from you Qui. I started to wonder if you had left us for good."

He nodded and started eating again. When he was done he pushed the plate aside and looked into Talh's beautiful blue eyes. "I almost did, but I have one thing to take care of here."

Talh frowned and reached across the table and took Qui-Gon's big hand into her own small ones. "What happened?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to trouble you with my wallowing Talh."

She still held his hands but looked away as if hurt that he wouldn't share with her. "Does... does it concern Obi-Wan?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away too, "If it does?"

Immediately she looked back at him, "You're going to take him as your padawan!?"

He pulled his hands back and stuffed them under his arms, "Of course not! What a ridiculous notion!"

Talh slammed her hand onto the table, "Qui-Gon Jinn you are one of the most gifted Jedi in this whole Order-"

Qui-Gon slammed his hands on the table and raised his voice, "You of all people know my past. I am the worst Jedi to even think about training another youngling! I cannot take a padawan. I refuse to take a padawan!"

Talk blinked in silence before sighing. She thought over her words carefully. Once she was ready she spoke in the calmest manner she could bring herself to be in, "Qui, Obi-Wan needs you."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms again and shook his head, "Your emotions talking. He doesn't _need_ me."

She shook her head, "In the past six months I've gotten to know him, not as well as you used to but-"

Qui-Gon pointed his finger at her, "I know him!"

Talh slapped his hand away, "Shut up and don't interrupt me."

He took his hand back and stuffed it under his arm and leaned back in his chair.

"Qui, a blind tauntaun could see that Obi-Wan is hurting. He won't tell anyone, not me, not his best friend Bant, not Luien, not even Master Yoda what is wrong. I didn't really pay attention to him as much as I do now so I can't compare him to before whatever happened but something happened and everyone notices the difference. His aura in the Force has dimmed something fierce. Someone or something hurt that young boy and he won't tell a soul."

"I- I don't know why he is behaving like this why are you telling me?"

She looked away then back at him, "Everyone knows how close you two are. It is the council's wishes, and my hope that you would go talk to Obi-Wan, do your magic thing and bring the bright smiling boy back to us."

He wasn't looking at anything in particular but he slid down in his chair with each word Talh said.

"He hardly talks, only east when I or Bant bring him something, not even Luien can get him to eat now and he never smiles. He's a sad boy Qui. I don't think he knows your back yet. Go see him, surprise him, lift his spirits-"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help him." He picked up his tray and started to leave but Talh grabbed his arm and waited until he looked at her.

"He's been waiting for you Qui."

He raised an eyebrow," Waiting for me?"

She nodded, "For you. He needs a master now more than ever. You are the only one that he-"

"No!" Qui-Gon pulled himself away from Talh's grasp and walked away.

* * *

><p>At dinner Obi-Wan didn't show again. He sat as his table until Talh tried to come over and talk, he left before she had the chance to sit down.<p>

The council still hadn't given him a field assignment so for the first time since he had first become a knight he actually had nothing to do. It was a rare and unusual situation for him so for the longest time he just walked around the temple with no set destination with the only intentions of avoiding Talh and preparing himself for when he would inevitable run into Obi-Wan.

He had circled the entire temple three times and was starting his fourth round. As he was turning the corner Obi-Wan was coming from the opposite direction and they ran into each other. Obi-Wan had to step back a few paces to get his balance back and it gave Qui-Gon a chance to get a good look at him. He had grown some in the past year, he still was small and he looked thin, he was neatly groomed and he indeed felt a difference in the boy's aura.

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon in surprise. Qui-Gon had expected that, but then he also expected to be wrapped in one of Obi-Wan's bear hugs. He waited but it never came, Obi-Wan just stood there with his arms at his side. It felt... out of place.

No, he told himself, that's the way it should be. He slowly nodded then looked down at Obi-Wan, "Hello Obi-Wan."

The boy blinked then straightened up and properly bowed, "Hello Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon looked behind him then past Obi-Wan, they were alone in this hall. His memory must have been failing him, unless there were someone else near them Obi-Wan never called him by 'Jinn'.

He had hoped that Talh had just said those things to try and scare him into taking a padawan, Obi-Wan in particular. Had he really unintentionally hurt Obi-Wan when he left the arena that day? He never meant to hurt him, of all people especially not Obi-Wan.

He swallowed and made eye contact with Obi-Wan again, who was looking at the tiled floor. He had walked around the temple three times, preparing himself for this moment and for one split second he almost considered not going through with it. Over the past year he had meditated on this "problem" when ever he could and a few weeks before had come to the most reasonable conclusion he could think of. He thought he was ready...

"Obi-Wan... there's something I wish to do. Something I should have done a long time ago."

Obi-Wan looked up at him with his bright blue green grey eyes, "Yes sir?"

He took a deep breath and knelt down in front of the boy. The Force was screaming at him, telling him to reconsider, that it was a mistake. He wanted to believe that this was a mistake but he believed that it was just his emotions were clouding his judgment. This would hurt the both of them but he had to keep telling himself that this would be for the better in the long run. In his mind be believed this was the only way to set things right.

"I was selfish Obi-Wan. I took the moment of pleasure for myself and perhaps hindered you from becoming the best you can be. After being gone this past year I know it was my mistake and mine alone. I've come back to make things right... I'm... I'm going to sever our mysterious bond."

Obi-Wan blinked. After a few minutes of silent blinking Obi-Wan shook his head and stepped further back from Qui-Gon, "What? Why!?"

Qui-Gon placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I told you young one. This bond, it's like the bond shared between a master and apprentice team. We aren't a-"

"But we could be sir!"

Qui-Gon still had his mouth open but he couldn't get any more words to come out. They just looked at each other, desperate tri-colored eyes staring into sad and determined blue ones. Eventually he sighed and shook his head, "I cannot take you as my padawan leaner Obi-Wan. The sooner you accept that the better. I must break the bond so that your master has room to make a new one with you."

Obi-Wan put his small hands on Qui-Gon's. "It's supposed to be you Qui-Gon! I've known it! I felt it all the way back on Stewjon when I ran into you I just didn't understand what I was feeling! Even the Force knows it! I beg you don't go against the Force's wishes."

Qui-Gon looked away for a moment, "No young one. It isn't my place. The bond should and will be broken."

"Please master! This isn't how it's supposed to be! Don't break the bond!"

"This... is the way it should be Obi-Wan..."

He had to use all his strength not to turn away from the boy. Obi-Wan's tri-colored eyes changed to only a grey color and were on the the verge of unending tears. Obi-Wan closed his eyes shut and lowered his head and whispered, "If... if this is what you wish... then I shall obey."

He should have been happy, or at least relieved Obi-Wan was obeying but he wasn't. But he wasn't, he actually felt disappointed and sad... He wasn't going to give his emotions the time to try and change his decision so he put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulders again then together they sank into the Force.

* * *

><p>He woke to the constant beep beep. He felt the not so soft pillow behind his head and grunted. Slowly he opened his eyes and the white walls and white ceiling were there to greet him. He sat up but was met with a pounding headache.<p>

"Still you must be Qui-Gon."

The headache was still there but he looked over to his right and saw the green little master sitting in the chair next to his bed. It was proper protocol to at least nod your head in respect to a grand master but at the moment he wasn't feeling all to proper. To sum up, he was hurting a lot and for an odd reason he was feeling unbalanced...

"Master." He mumbled before letting his head sink even further into the pillow.

Yoda grumbled to himself as he closely watched Qui-Gon. "Much you have to tell me hhmm?"

One of Qui-Gon's eyes opened slightly and looked straight at the little green troll, "Master?"

"Concerns Obi-Wan yes?"

He quickly shut his eye again, "No master."

"Hmpf! Stubborn as always you are being. A bend in the Force I felt. Wrong something has become. Surrounds you and young Kenobi it does."

Qui-Gon's headache was still all to present and his patience level was very low. If he had been in different circumstances he never would have thought of showing so little respect to a grand master but at that here and now he didn't care. "No master. Nothing is wrong. It was just the dinner, I'm sure of it."

Time passed before Yoda replied and when he did it made Qui-Gon purely shocked that Master Yoda was even capable of such language.

* * *

><p>Three days passed and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Obi-Wan. His head was still pounding and he had started to notice this vast emptiness that was starting to fill up most of his mind. He brushed both off, the healers said the headaches should subside soon and he figured the emptiness was from a severed bond. He slowed his pace, if the after affects were this bad for him he couldn't imagine how badly Obi-Wan was taking his first severed bond. Instinct took over and he tried to feel how the boy was doing over the bond but then ran a hand through his hair. Stupid, he couldn't do that anymore, there was no bond left.<p>

He had done what was best for both him and the boy. He didn't like it but it had to be done...

That didn't mean he couldn't go see Obi-Wan though...

Besides he wouldn't have a clean conscious about the sever without making sure Obi-Wan truly understood his intentions. So with a curt nod he made his way back to the healers ward. Vokara gave him a nasty glare when she told him Luien had been by a few hours before he left to pick up the boy. Qui-Gon had politely nodded and made his way to the creche dormitories.

He knocked on the door to Obi-Wan's creche. Not a minute went by before Luien stood there in shock, "Master Jinn?"

He cleared his throat, "Hello Luien, I'm um... I'm here to see Obi-Wan."

The creche master crossed her arms and looked at the floor, thinking. Finally she looked up at him, "May I talk with you Master Jinn, alone?"

For the first time in a long while Qui-Gon bit down on his lower lip. He couldn't bring himself to look Luien in the eyes but he nodded. He had a feeling he knew what this certain Jedi wanted to talk to him about and he wasn't too excited. Quietly she stepped to the side so he could enter the room. Once he was inside she closed the door and faced him.

"Master Jinn, I don't know what happened exactly but all I know is that you were the last one to be with Obi-Wan before the he was taken the to the healers ward. It's been a long five years with that boy, I've seen the brunt of the hurt and pain he endured back on Stewjon, but I've never seen him this hurt."

Qui-Gon sat down at the table, "I'm sure it was the dinner. I had some stomach issues too. Anyways how is he to get a master if I'm always seen with him? I'm in the way."

She sat down across from him and crossed her arms, "He doesn't need you to step away Master Jinn. He needed you to take a step closer."

He slammed his palm on the table, "Not you too! Everyone knows I've already failed a star pupil! I won't do it again!"

Luien slammed both her fists on the table and stood up, "Qui-Gon Jinn nobody in this whole galaxy is perfect! *The only way to truly succeed is to accept that you may fail along the way!* Xantos isn't the end of your story!" Qui-Gon crossed his arms again and looked away from the creche master. "Jinn, you have lived in defeat long enough! If you don't do something soon that boy you love," Qui-Gon looked back at her and started to interrupt her but she game him a nasty glare so he kept silent. "Don't try to give me that bantha poodoo, you love that boy. You can't deny it. If you don't do something to fix that boy for the better he is never going to become the Jedi he was meant to be!"

Silence stood between the two Jedi for some time before Qui-Gon threw one of his hands up. "What is that supposed to mean?! He's an excellent student, knights and masters must be asking for him as an apprentice constantly."

She leaned her weight to one foot and crossed her arms, "Never. As far as I know not a single one has approached Obi-Wan."

He shook his head, "That can't be. He's such a promising student. He-"

"Say no more Master Jinn. I tried to give him tips and suggestions on how to get noticed but he would always politely refuse." She waited until the stubborn Jedi finally made eye contact with her again before going on. "He would always say 'The Force has my master chosen already'. He kept saying that his master was meant to be you. I told him it was a fools wish but he wouldn't listen. The day he came back to me still damp from falling off The Wall I actually thought you would take him as your padawan. I waited and waited for him to come here one day beaming with happiness, not as a crecheling but as an apprentice. But no, about a year later something happened. Something still to this day I know not what. He came back from the sparring arena and went straight to his room. He hardly came out, never spoke to anyone, never ate, purposely missed classes, meal hours and even free hours. I had to move Garen to another room because Obi-Wan would lock himself in! That was, until Talh came along. Thank the Force she somehow befriended him and slowly started bringing him back to us, but then you had to show up three days ago and do something to him! Now we are pushed back to square one."

"I beg your pardon!" Qui-Gon shot out of his chair."

"You were found unconscious with Obi-Wan. What ever happened between you two made him go completely silent! Talh has already tried but even she can't pry him open this time. You have to fix what ever happened between you two Master Jinn before that boy, that precious boy deteriorates."

He was about to argue more when the memory of a joyous voice filled his thoughts.

_He had just entered hyperspace, heading for his new mission the very same day he had left Obi-Wan in the sparring arena. |Qui-Gon... Are you there?|_

_It was weeks before he heard from Obi-Wan again. |Qui-Gon... When you um... Get the chance um... can we talk?"| He had never heard Obi-Wan stumble over words before. Never when the boy was talking to him..._

_Then it was months before he heard the boy again. |Um... It's been a while I know but... do you think you'll be back at the temple before I turn thirteen in a few months... sir?|_

_"It's supposed to be you Qui-Gon! I've known it! I felt it all the way back on Stewjon when I ran into you I just didn't understand what I was feeling! Even the Force knows it! I beg you don't go against the Force's wishes."_

Qui-Gon put his head in his hands and fell back down in the chair. He spoke barely over a whisper but Luien still heard what he was saying, "All he wanted was me. After it all he still tried to reach out to a cold old man. How did I reply? By ruining his life.."

Luien walked behind the Jedi and placed her hands on his shoulders. Before she was filled with fury towards this Jedi but after those words it was washed away now there was sorrow for the confused man. "I still don't know the whole story but it is not too late to fix it Qui-Gon."

He didn't look up at the creche master but still shook his head, "Impossible. He would never forgive me for what I've done. I've wronged him in the worst possible way and I don't blame him if he never wishes to see my face again."

Luien walked around and went down on the balls of her feet. Slowly she pried the Jedi's hands away from his face and looked into his eyes, "If there is one word to describe Obi-Wan it would be forgiveness. One mistake won't stop Obi-Wan from his dreams.

Qui-Gon didn't look too convinced to her so she motioned for him wait there then she left the room and headed to the sleeping quarters. When she came out she was holding what looked like a worn out journal.

She looked down ashamed, hesitant for what she was about to do but then she straightened up and looked Qui-Gon square in the face. "The first two years were hard on Obi-Wan. He had trouble adapting and wouldn't talk to anyone that I know of. Don't get me wrong Master Jedi everyone adored him. They still do. He has this sort of aura around him, but he was very cautious about who he trusted and was very choosy with who he included in his small circle of friends, once he finally started to make friends. When they were all nine I gave them a special assignment, this was mainly for him alone. I told them for a week they had to sketch their feelings or just anything they felt like drawing."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow, "Coloring?"

She nodded, "It's an old technique we creche masters have found to be very helpful when we're trying to understand... quiet, complex younglings. After the week was over he was the only one to keep drawing. It's been three years and I think to this day he still does draw."

After saying all that Luien hesitated again before handing Qui-Gon the journal. "Don't let Xantos ruin your chances with Obi-Wan. He needs you just as much as you need him."

He gave her a stern look that she returned to him. He felt wrong prying into the boy's private life, but after failing to visualize Obi-Wan as an artist curiosity took over and he opened the little book and started looking.

The first few entries were rough and sometimes hard to decipher but as he kept going each drawing started getting better and better talent and quality wise. He was about a year and a half worth of entries into the journal when the first drawing of himself came up. Before he had seen drawings of a white haired boy standing over a little Obi-Wan or a Mon Calamari girl doing different activities with a happy Obi-Wan. There were even a few of Obi-Wan sitting next to Grandmaster Yoda. Until this page he had not once seen one of himself. Quite frankly he didn't think to look for himself. He went back to the beginning and looked at the more sketchy drawings. This time it was easier to pick out things he had missed before.

He saw the time when they ran into each other in the healing ward, the day that marked Obi-Wan's first year at the temple, there was a collage of everything that happened on the moon of Stewjon, there was the time there was a big food fight in the cafeteria, started by them of course; it all started with who could use the Force to do a neater trick with their food, that had escalated very fast. He took a moment to remember that day, it was a great and really messy day. He flipped a few more pages and saw the time they had a pillow fight in his room, and the time when they had tried to make a cake but the oven had exploded instead. Thank the Force that both of them had escaped that adventure mostly unharmed.

Each drawing made him smile more and more. Part of him was surprised Obi-Wan had thought so highly of those certain events.

Finally he was back to where he had been the first time. This drawing wasn't done in crayons like the others, instead this one was drawn in charcoal and very detailed. Each stroke had a meaning and was precisely placed. He had to give credit to Obi-Wan for that boy had a splendid memory for details in facial features were almost spot on.

The Qui-Gon in the drawing stood with his arms crossed,there was a hint of a smile on his face and his eyes were beaming with pride. Beside him stood an older Obi-Wan that was just slightly shorter than himself. What stood out to Qui-Gon most about this Obi-Wan that this one had a long padawan braid and even though the boy wasn't smiling you could tell he was inwardly.

"He was finally talking by then." Luien piped in from over Qui-Gon's shoulder. "At least to me. I asked him about this one in particular. He said that he had dreamed about that the night before."

Qui-Gon nodded in acknowledgment then kept flipping. There were more drawings of Bant, Yoda and the white haired boy. There were one or two pictures beautifully detailed of Benni.

Drawings of Obi-Wan and himself started to show up more and more. Not the little initiate Obi-Wan but a Obi-Wan with a padawan braid. There were drawings of them back-to-back with lightsabers drawn deflecting blaster bolts, a giant wave of water coming straight at them in a tiny village, one of Qui-Gon alone with his saber in what looked like a science lab of some sort, them sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, another where they had blown up another oven and were covered in ash. To his relief neither of them looked too injured but the room looked like it wasn't so lucky.

The last drawing he looked at was of Obi-Wan alone. He was looking the age of a grown Jedi Knight, plain and simple like he always was, his hair wasn't the short spiky padawan cut and his braid was gone. This Obi-Wan looked healthy physically and everything about him was perfect, just how Qui-Gon had imagined the boy would grow up to look. Except for one thing...

In the drawing Obi-Wan was looking off into the distance and you could easily see the right side of his neck, instead of perfect smooth skin there was a black marking there. It looked like a tattoo or a branding of some sort. He squinted to see this strange marking better. Once he did his eyes widened with surprise and he slammed the pad closed.

He looked Luien's way then tucked the pad under his arm and stood up. "I wish to go speak with Obi-Wan."

The woman nodded, "Once he was released from the healers ward he politely asked if he could go on his own. I agreed and haven't seen him since."

Qui-Gon bowed and left the creche room.

* * *

><p>The first place he thought to look was the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After a thorough search of the room, twice, he gave up and started walking the temple halls. In less than a week he found himself circling the temple again. He was rounding the corner he had started at for the fifth time and had checked every nook and cranny four times when he passed them. It was dark outside, his headache was pounding but he just clung to the art journal even tighter. He had to find Obi-Wan and get an explanation of that drawing.<p>

He was so determined in his quest he hadn't realized how empty the halls were. It wasn't too out of the ordinary, it was near curfew but something in the Force was whispering to him otherwise.

Qui-Gon was just leaving the Room of a Thousand Fountains for the seventh time with discouragement clearly visible on his face. He had decided to go back to the creche with the hopes that Obi-Wan had somehow evaded him all this time and went back home.

He had just run up a flight of stairs and was turning as sharp corner when he ran into Mace.

"Woah there partner! Is there an angry mob chasing you again?" The bald Jedi said with a hint of humor.

Qui-Gon pushed passed Mace, "Don't fool around right now Mace."

He almost had his life long friend behind him when the Jedi Master placed a hand on his shoulder. Qui-Gon stopped and turned around to face his friend. "I'll make it fast Qui, I've been sent to find you,"

Qui-Gon clenched the journal tighter in one hand and pushed Mace's hand off his shoulder with his other. "Give the council a rain check for me I'm trying to find Obi-Wan at the moment."

He quickly bowed and started to turn down the hall when Mace's words stopped him.

"So are we Qui."

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark in the cell. Their hands were bound so tightly behind their backs they were starting to lose circulation. They didn't know how long they had been in that cell. They were cold, hungry, tired and scared but they were Jedi and they knew they had to be brave until they could be rescued. Until that time came all they could do was huddle together the best they could and do their best to encourage each other. That was, until one of their friends had been taken away and hadn't come back. Now they were completely unsure, worried and wondering which one of them would be next.<p>

The Force felt so distant in this place. The younglings had never been somewhere where the Force was not with them.

He bent down and caressed Obi-Wan's smooth cheek. A shiver went down Obi-Wan's spine and he tried to pull away but he was rewarded with a slap to his face that sent him sprawling on the floor.

"None of that little pet."

Obi-Wan worked and squirmed and eventually got to a sitting position. Almost everything hurt, he was starving and scared but he had to be strong for his friends. The lighting in the room never allowed him to get a good look at his captor. The only thing he knew was this man was crazy and dark.

The dark man chuckled, "If I would have known how much he adored you little pet I would have nabbed you a long time ago."

Obi-Wan glared where he thought the dark man was, "You are mistaken. He doesn't want me anymore... but even if he did I would never let you get to him!"

The man smiled evilly and pulled Obi-Wan up by his arm. In response he got a whimper from the boy. "How about you and I send dear Qui-Gon a message over that bond of yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter.<strong>

** Reason number 1: I had writers block for the longest time. I have the long term time-line written out but it's the details that take time.  
><strong>**Number 2: When people say senior year is the craziest year of school I'm telling you it is true! School has not given me little if not any time to write. Like I promised this story will NEVER be abandoned.**

**The sentence in these ** is quoted from the amazing James Arnold Taylor in his book JAT 360. Very inspirational book.**

**I'd love to know what you thought about this story so far. Thank you so much for reading what I have so far!**

**Till next time!**

**MTFBWY**


End file.
